First Love
by Shifudo
Summary: Kushina dan Minato adalah teman sejak kecil. Suatu saat, Minato harus pergi ke luar negeri. Dan saat kembali, Minato berbeda sekali dengan sewaktu kecil. dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kushina...


First Love

"_Hiks...Hiks..."_

"_Kushi-chan... Jangan menangis! Kushi-chan gadis yang kuat! Kushi-chan dan Mina-chan pasti bertemu lagi.", kata Minato kecil mencoba menenangkan._

"_Janji, ya. Mina-chan akan pulang dan bermain lagi dengan Kushi-chan.", kata Kushina kecil sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Minato kecil tersenyum sedih._

"_Janji. Mina-chan pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan Kushi-chan. Dan saat besar nanti, Mina-chan akan menikah dengan Kushi-chan. Kita akan bersama selamanya. Kushi-chan mau menikah dengan Mina-chan, 'kan?.", tanya Minato kecil sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Kushina kecil._

_Kushina kecil mengangguk._

"_Kushi-chan. Apakah kamu mau menunjukkan senyummu untuk Mina-chan? Agar Mina-chan bisa mengingat Kushi-chan sampai kita bertemu lagi.", tanya Minato kecil. Kushina masih menangis sesenggukkan._

"_Aku mau, Mina-chan.", Kushina pun tersenyum. Walau terlihat sedih._

**Kushina po'v**

"Na…. Kushina…. _Wake up! _Apa kamu sakit?."

"Nggh….? Maaf, Bu. Saya ketiduran, ya?.", kataku sambil mengucek mata.

"Ya. Apa kamu sakit? Kamu bisa ke ruang kesehatan. Mikoto? Kamu bisa mengantar, 'kan?."

Anak yang bernama Mikoto mengangguk.

"Tidak usah, Bu. Setelah tidur, saya merasa lebih baik.", kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kamu kerjakan tugas seperti teman-temanmu, ya."

Setelah guru itu kembali ke depan, Mikoto berbisik.

"Kamu benar-benar sakit, ya?."

"Nggak."

"Lalu kenapa kamu ketiduran?."

"Ngantuk."

"Cih! Kalau kamu, sih selalu ngantuk. Mimpi apa?."

Aku terdiam. Lalu menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Masa lalu."

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, aku segera bergegas menuju gerbang. Di sana, Fugaku pasti sudah menunggu. Ya, Fugaku adalah pacarku. Setelah aku kehilangan Minato, aku terus menantinya, sampai-sampai aku hampir kehilangan masa mudaku. Fugaku adalah mantan pacar Mikoto. Setelah Fugaku memutuskan hubungan dengan Mikoto, dia langsung menembakku. Saat itu, sempat terjadi perenggangan persahabatanku dengan Mikoto. Namun, semua membaik ketika aku berjanji akan memutuskan Fugaku kalau Mikoto tidak mau berteman denganku lagi.

"Kushina, disini!.", teriak seseorang yang ternyata Fugaku.

"Hai, Fugaku! Lama nunggunya?.", tanyaku.

"Nggak. Aku juga baru datang.", katanya. Kemudian Mikoto datang dari belakang dengan berlari.

"Kushina! Kamu jangan cepat-cepat, dong! Aku capek, nih!.", katanya dengan terengah-engah. Lalu, saat melihat Fugaku, dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Halo, Fugaku.", katanya

"Halo, juga.", balas Fugaku dengan tersenyum kecil juga.

"Hehehe. Maaf, ya Mikoto! Tapi, masa' manajer klub sepakbola kalah cepat sama aku, larinya?."

"Huuu! 'kan cuma manajer!.", sungutnya. Kami tertawa bersama.

Setelah sampai di rumah, tanpa berganti pakaian aku langsung melompat ke ranjang.

"Haaah…. Capeknya.", keluhku. Pikiranku pun langsung tertuju pada mimpiku di sekolah tadi. _"Apa mungkin Minato akan kembali, ya?...",_ batinku.

Minato….cinta pertamaku. Minato teman bahkan sahabat dan kakak bagiku di masa lalu. Dia selalu ada untukku sampai saat dia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke luar negeri. Itulah pertama kalinya aku menangis. Catatan: waktu bayi adalah pengecualian. Minato yang selalu menghiburku di saat susah dan tertawa bersamaku di saat bahagia. Minato yang selalu ada di saatku membutuhkannya. Di saat aku ingin ditemani. Minato yang selalu memberiku semangat ketika aku hampir putus asa. Minato yang selalu ada untukku. Dimana dia sekarang, ya? Sedang apa? Apa dia sudah punya pacar? Apa dia masih mengingatku?. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk memenuhi pikiranku. Aku pun memutuskan melanjutkan tidurku yang terputus di sekolah tadi.

"_Kushi-chan. Apa kamu senang saat bersamaku?.", tanya Minato kecil sambil menjilati lolipopnya._

_Kushina kecil mengangguk cepat_

"_Aku sangat senang, Mina-chan! Aku selalu senang kalau main sama Mina-chan! Mina-chan selalu baik sama Kushi-chan! Kushi-chan tidak akan pernah benci sama Mina-chan, apapun yang terjadi!.", kata Kushina kecil sambil menjilati lolipopnya juga._

"_Kalau suatu saat nanti, Mina-chan pergi, apakah Kushi-chan akan membenci Mina-chan?.", tanya Minato kecil lagi._

_Kushina kecil terdiam. "Mina-chan mau pergi? Pergi kemana? Kenapa?."_

_Minato kecil tersenyum, "'Kan kalau misalnya."_

"_Kalau cuma misalnya, nanti saja dipikirnya. Yang penting, Mina-chan masih sama Kushi-chan. Kita akan selalu bersama!.", jelas Kushina kecil._

_Minato kecil tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah Kushina kecil. Kushina tertawa-tawa senang._

Aku terbangun dengan terkejut. Aku terdiam dan merenung. Aku baru menyadari, saat itu mata Minato sangat sedih. Aku merebahkan diri di kasur lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu? Kalau begitu, kami 'kan bisa membuat lebih banyak kenangan indah.", gumamku.

Esok paginya, aku sangat terlambat karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bukan karena memikirkan Minato, tapi karena…. Aku kebanyakan tidur siang!. Ketika sampai di kelas, aku langsung melesat cepat ke bangku-ku. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik setelah aku duduk, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Seorang guru masuk dengan seorang murid laki-laki berambut kuning durian berkacamata yang sepertinya tidak asing bagiku.

"Ada murid baru di kelas kita. Namanya, Minato Namikaze.", jelas guru tersebut. Jantungku langsung berdetak cepat. Aku merasakan gejolak kerinduan yang teramat dasyat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berdiri dan memanggilnya.

"Minato!.", semua murid sontak menoleh padaku. Termasuk anak itu.

"Minato! Kau ingat aku? Aku Kushina! Kita teman waktu kecil dulu.", kataku dengan riang. Tanpa disangka, cowok itu menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Siapa kau? Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu berbasa-basi denganmu. Ehem, boleh aku tahu, aku duduk dimana?."

Seperti disambar petir di siang bolong, aku menatap anak cowok itu dengan pandangan kosong. Cowok itu berjalan ke arahku. Tepatnya, ke belakangku. Tanpa melirikku, dia berjalan pelan dan duduk di belakangku. Aku pun duduk pelan. Aku tidak dapat menyimak pelajaran dengan benar, tidak dapat memainkan kaki dan tanganku dengan benar ketika latihan karate dan tidak bisa mengerjakan PR dengan benar. Entah kenapa, hidup ini seperti tidak berarti lagi bagiku.

**Minato po'v**

Aku tahu siapa kau saat pertama melihatmu, Kushina. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau bersama pria lain? Apakah kau begitu menyepelekan janji anak-anak? Hatiku begitu sakit saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku berkata dingin padamu. Maafkan aku Kushina. Mungkin, aku memang tidak dapat bersama denganmu selamanya seperti janjiku waktu kecil. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku sengaja memakai kacamata, agar kau tidak dapat melihat jelas tatapan sedih, rindu, kesal dan marah yang kutujukan padamu.

Selain itu, 'benda' ini benar-benar menggangguku. Aku selalu mengeluh kesakitan dan tidak pernah bisa belajar dengan baik di sekolah karena harus pulang-pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Dan disana, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Kushina…. Gadis yang amat kucinta. Sekarang kau makin cantik, ya. Sayangnya, kau sudah jadi milik orang lain. Mungkin, kau memang bukan yang terbaik untukku.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Kushina menghampiriku.

"Namamu Minato Namikaze, 'kan?.", tanyanya.

"Ya.", jawabku singkat.

"Aku Kushina Uzumaki. Kau lupa? ."

_Tidak_. "Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di luar negeri?."

_Memikirkanmu._ "Darimana kau tau aku berasal dari luar negeri? Dan apa urusanmu ingin mengetahui apa saja yang kulakukan?."

"Minato. Apa kau kecelakaan sampai kau melupakan aku?."

_Tidak._ "Tidak. Dan aku memang belum mengenalmu."

Kushina menunjukkan raut muka sedih. Tanganku gemas. Biasanya aku selalu mengelus rambut merahnya yang panjang setiap ia bersedih.

"Oh. Mungkin aku salah orang. Terimakasih dan maaf telah mengganggumu.", katanya seraya pergi.

Ingin aku berdiri dan mencekal tangannya. Lalu berkata. 'Kushina. Maafkan aku! Sebenarnya, aku selalu mengingatmu dan aku tidak pernah melupakan senyum manismu yang terakhir itu. Maukah kau menunjukkannya lagi untukku?'. Tapi, aku tidak bisa!. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya. 'Benda' ini selalu mengganggu kegiatanku. 'Benda' sialan ini!.

**Kushina po'v**

Sedih rasanya mengetahui dia bukan Minato. Minato… dimanakah kau sekarang? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Di tambah lagi ada orang yang mirip kau, masuk sekolah dan bahkan sekelas denganku. Perih rasanya hati ini setiap melihat anak itu. Kerinduanku padamu semakin bertambah.

Entah kenapa, anak itu tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga. Padahal Minato-ku sangat suka olahraga. Ah, mana mungkin ada orang yang sama persis. Dulu, Minato-ku selalu ikut pertandingan sepakbola. Dan setiap kali ada pelanggaran yang menyebabkan Minato-ku terluka, aku akan menghajar anak yang melukai Minato-ku. Hihihi… lucu sekali waktu mengenang masa-masa indah itu.

Saat pulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Fugaku selalu menungguku di pintu gerbang.

"Fugaku!.", kataku sambil melambai pelan ke arahnya. Namun, Fugaku tidak seperti biasa. Raut mukanya keras dan dingin.

"Ada apa, Fugaku?.", tanyaku begitu mendekat.

"Kushina, bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?.", tanyanya.

"Halaman belakang sekolah, yuk!.", ajakku.

Di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Mau bicara apa, Fugaku?."

"Aku…"

"Hm?."

Tiba-tiba, Fugaku memelukku.

"Fu…"

"Maaf, Kushina. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud!."

Aku melepas pelukan Fugaku. "Jelaskan pelan-pelan padaku, Fugaku."

"Aku pacaran dengan Mikoto, lagi.", katanya tanpa berani menatap wajahku. Aku terdiam. Shock.

"O…oh…"

"Kushina? Kamu marah padaku?."

"Ti…tidak! Buat apa? Cinta 'kan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Semoga kalian bahagia dan tidak pernah putus lagi, ya.", kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ku…Kushina…? Kamu menangis?.", tanya Fugaku sambil mengusap lembut pipiku. Aku sendiri terkejut. Kenapa aku bisa menangis. Aku menepis tangan Fugaku dan berlari pulang.

Aku tidak menuju rumah. Aku menuju taman dan menangis di bangku terpojok di taman itu sekeras-kerasnya.

**Minato po'v**

Aku menendang kaleng kosong tak bersalah. Aku sangat kesal saat melihat cowok berambut hitam itu memeluk Kushina. Walau aku tidak tahu apa sebab mereka begitu, tetap saja aku kesal! Kesal! Kesal!. Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Dan kaki ini menuntunku menuju taman. Aku terkejut saat melihat cewek berambut merah yang menelukupkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Ku…Kushina?.", tanyaku tak percaya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Kushina menangis kecuali saat aku pergi.

Gadis itu menoleh. Dan benar saja, gadis itu adalah Kushina.

"Mi…Minato…", panggilnya lirih. Wajahnya memerah karena banyak menangis.

"Kamu kenapa?.", tanyaku sambil menghampirinya.

"Fugaku…. Dia…."

"Fugaku? Cowok rambut hitam itu?.", tanyaku geram.

Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kurang ajar!.", aku langsung berlari pergi.

"Minato!."

To be continue...


End file.
